


Notebook

by 16sulfur



Category: Baldi's Basics, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: Gen, Other, Paranoia, Referenced Child Abuse, feelings of dread, i can't tag, just a small experimental fic, not sure if this counts as baldi/principal, panic attacks mentioned, probably, since baldi thwacks kids with his ruler, this is my first fanfic on here go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16sulfur/pseuds/16sulfur
Summary: He was searching for someone, something, he was sure...wasn't he? He'd...seen someone enter the building, he was positive. Was he positive? Had he just seen something from the corner of his eyes?





	Notebook

A loud harsh, and somewhat meaty sound echoed throughout the bare hallways, growing near, far, wherever it pleased. Though it was not a noise that was generally heard every day, it was one that many could most definitely tell apart from any other. If they had ever went to school, that is. Wood against flesh. Painful. A normal sound, normal here, at least. Normal to the one who wielded the wooden object that was all too violently smacking down into his hand. Baldi blinked, slowly, tiredly trudging his way around his schoolhouse. He was searching for someone, something, he was sure...wasn't he? He'd...seen someone enter the building, he was positive. Was he positive? Had he just seen something from the corner of his eyes? 

He stumbled over himself as he wearily made a u-turn, going back the way he came. He reached a door, each door looked exactly the same, but he knew the layout of this residence, it was his schoolhouse after all. Did he know the layout? No, he...he was positive this time, he knew this place like the back of his hand. He spent more of his time here than anywhere, more time with the other odd people, and creatures, that stayed here with him. There was...a little girl, her name was Playtime. She couldn't see very well, so Baldi would have to tutor her after school hours, verbally helping her understand his math. She also enjoyed playing jump-rope, a game that Baldi was not very great at, but loved to try when she was around. There was also a little boy. Baldi didn't like him much though. He stole things, and didn't let anybody pass him unless they gave him something. He was a bully, because every school needed a bully to be a school. That's what he believed. Then the last for the people, there was the principal. Baldi enjoyed the principal's company, since he'd usually get some weird anxiety attacks, or just over all feel odd, and the principal would hold his hands and calm him down. Though they didn't get along all the time. Didn't everybody have a falling out at least once with someone they loved? Liked! That's what he meant. Relationships were prohibited in school, and Baldi was a very handsy boy when it came to those! That's why he enjoyed being allowed to leave sometimes, those times really only ever with the principal by his side. His mood shifted just a smidge at that thought and he snickered to himself. 

Asides from the humans that roamed the school, there were also about two odd creatures. One of those two was an eerily large sock puppet named Arts and Crafters. He was more frequently than not shy, but when social was a very sassy puppet. Then there was the janitor. Baldi disliked the janitor. He had completely forgotten what he was in the middle of doing. He slowly transitioned back into reality, his own anyways, and found that he had been standing in the doorway, ruler to his side for a solid few minutes. He darted his eyes across the room, scanning it before anxiously walking in. He didn't notice his limbs were wobbling, and probably, in all of his honesty, didn't care. He saw a notebook, colored salmon, his favorite pink. It was lying on his desk, the desk that he taught his class behind, nobody else but him. He had a student that always left his notebooks at school, but for some reason, this one felt...creepy. Maybe, it was because he had the lights off in this room. Did he really just notice? If he did, he didn't give it a thought, and instead made his way over to the abandoned book. As he neared, it became harder to move. Harder to breathe, but he didn't notice. He stuffed his ruler into his back pocket and picked the flimsy book up into both of his hands, something wet threatening to leave his eyelids. Was he about to cry? Why? Surely he was just nervous that there would be some incorrect math inside the book. Or maybe he was scared that the notebook would contain inappropriate slander about himself. 

The more he thought about it the more his own arms began to recoil without him telling them to, and they set the notebook back where it belonged, though hands still gripping it firmly. His eyes watered more, for some reason, he just didn't know. He didn't know and that's what probably scared him the most. Was he really scared of his lack of knowledge? Yes. No? He didn't know, and it made him mad, mad and just left him feeling strange. He gritted his teeth. Fear...what was fear? He suddenly felt someone, maybe something, up behind him, a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around to see who it was, not until it yelled at him. How long had it been there talking to him? He didn't know. He snapped his head back and looked with large eyes. 

"Baldi." The principal said, firmly, concern on his eyeless face. When Baldi did take the sight of him in, his eyes adjusting on the darkly-dressed man, he spoke again.

"Baldi, you're crying. Is it happening again?" He darted his eyes across the room once more, running a sleeved arm against his wet face. He didn't understand, he was crying, but why was he? He turned completely around, and looked down at the principal. He nodded. The principal then removed the hand from his shoulder and instead held both of his arms out wide, wide enough for Baldi to slither his own arms underneath and wrap them around him. And the principal did the same. They stayed like that for a while. Longer than a while maybe. He wasn't sure. What was time? Time was so odd in this world. He tried to shut out his thoughts. And surprisingly, for the first time in a while, it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> My entire family would disown me if they knew I liked this game LOL.  
> I can't write okay


End file.
